Resdient evil alice story
by darkwolf112
Summary: Read the life as Alice the super weapon that changed the world features super Alice. thanks to my mate Andy for the help. review please


Alice story- raccoon city

chapter 1- discovering

I knew what they where planing to do to me. I read it in there minds as soon as they added more of the deadly t- virus into me I could look thew any mind that was in the same room as me. So as they had me strapped down on a cold medical table I learned what had happed since the hive. I learned that they reopened the hive and lost another team down there. I leaved that the dead was walking again just like the hive. I also learned of the programing that they was trying to put into me so that they could turn me into another one of there experiments. I learned what they did to Matt the only other survivor of the hive beside me. Learned how they turned him into the Nemesis because of the licker mutation he suffered as we was escaping the hive. I knew they wanted to turn me in to project Alice because I boned with the virus in a way no one else had. Alice that is my name. I knew that I had to escape here soon. I knew from the minds of the guards there to protect the scientist from me if I attempted to escape that the undead had took the city and umbrella had order key personnel to leave raccoon city. As a knew person came into the room I read his mind that they was planning on leaving me here to test how I could perform in a city over run with the undead. so then all I had to do was wait. I closed my eyes and fell asleep once I knew that they planned to leave in the next few hours I also knew that I would not get any sleep in this city. I awoke a few hours later to a empty room so I knew that umbrella had already left. Sitting up was painful as I just took notice of the wires sticking into both my arms and my temple took a few minutes for me to get them out. The wire in my temple hurt the most as it was leading into my brain. Now that I was wire few I stood up and looked around to see a typical hospital room with a key card door as my only way out. Knowing that I could pick the card reader with a wire I just pulled out off my body I decided to see if I had any other powers besides reading the minds of those around me. So looking at the doors blocking my way to freedom I started to concentrate on the image of the door opening silently. It took a couple of minutes for the door to open but as it did I could feel a slight burning feeling running through my body. Figuring this is the feeling I'll get when I use my powers I shrugged it off and left the room picking up a doctors coat that was hanging just outside the room. I headed to the exit knowing the way out from my look through the mind of one of the guards earlier. As I exited the hospital I stopped dead in shock, as all around me there were pools of blood painting the desolate waste of what was left of the city, I quickly noticed some police cars that were abandoned in the middle of the road. Walking slowly and anxiously over to one of the cars I spotted a pump action shotgun in the back seat that I quickly reached for. . Turning around I faced the empty road pumping the gun to make sure it was loaded. Making my way down the empty street with the gun up and ready for any sign of movement around me. I knew where I was headed thanks to the memory off one of the doctors in the hospital that knew raccoon city really well having lived there all his life. it only took me a couple of minutes to make my way to a gun shop that I was heading for. I pause outside the door trying to feel if anything was inside the shop but I could not feel anything so I slowly and cautiously opened the door and looked inside. Taking a few seconds to check if the small shop was empty of life or undead life as the case may be. Seeing that it was I started to look around the shop properly. Seen that there was cloths there as well as weapons I decided to get dressed first. Taking a pair off fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, a black tube top and a black leather jacket I headed for a changing room. I decided on navy issue combat boots that had a slot for a knife to wear as I had no idea what to expect out there and I had to be prepared for anything. Now warm and no longer numb I could feel a pain that was alien to me, what was this pain, is the virus still changing me? I didn't know, all I did know was that it was time to arm my self for the fight I knew is coming . I strapped that on picking up the guns to go with it. Taking a combat shotgun and back holster for it I next fitted them. Next I took two Japanese short swords, intricately designed as I lifted them they danced in the light, as if they were excited by the prospect of slaughter . As I was leaving I spotted beside the door two mp5 machine guns that I also picked up strapping them to the side of my chest with the holsters that were next to them.  
I was ready.


End file.
